gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Path of Destruction
is the 21st episode of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Plot At a police station in the base of the Pillar of Heaven, Saji is asked to identify Kinue's body. A police officer unzips the body bag, and Saji begins to cry when he sees Kinue's face. On the Moon, Ribbons comments that it'll take him some time to work on Veda, but Alejandro says he doesn't mind because his family has been waiting 200 years for this moment. On the Ptolemaios, Sumeragi has a look at the GN-Xs and confirms that they have imitation solar reactors. At their African base, Michael asks Haro why it can't get in touch with Laguna, and Nena asks Johann what they should do. On the Moon, Ribbons clears Level 5 of Veda and shows Alejandro some information to pass the time: Laguna has completed shipping the GN-Xs, so Alejandro concludes his role is over. At a Union space station, Daryl examines the GN-X and meets Patrick. He doesn't recognize Patrick at first, but he then recalls that Patrick was the first person attacked by a Gundam. Patrick asks where Graham is, but Daryl explains he's not part of the operation. Patrick then calls him a coward, which angers Daryl. Kati intervenes and apologizes on Patrick's behalf. Sumeragi brings drinks to Feldt and Christina, who are backing up their data, but the drinks turn out to be alcohol. Tieria wonders how they'll be able to fight without Veda. Lockon thinks they'll be ok with the Gundams and Sumeragi's tactics, and Tieria comments that Lockon must not know about her crimes. Lockon answers that he does and knows she made a big mistake - one that she's paying for by drowning her heart in alcohol. Allelujah calls with orders from Sumeragi to assemble, and Lockon tells Tieria that it's essential for all four Gundams to work together now. Setsuna dreams that he's back in the ruined Republic of Krugis, holding a machine gun. Marina appears, and addressing him as Soran, shows him a blooming flower. She says people are returning to the land and tells Setsuna he doesn't have to fight anymore. Setsuna begins to drop the machine gun, but he wakes up from the dream and wonders why he's dreaming about Marina and not fighting. On Earth, Sergei's GN-X squad approaches the Trinity base in Africa. Suddenly, a GN-X is destroyed by a shot from Johann's GN high mega launcher. Johann concludes that Laguna betrayed them, but he doesn't know that Laguna is already dead. The Thrones launch from the base and engage the GN-Xs. Sumeragi sees 19 incoming enemies on radar and orders the crew to battle stations. The container hatches open, and all four Gundams launch and enter formation. Saji returns to his apartment and looks at Kinue's wallet photo of them and their father. He then recalls a conversation he had earlier with Kinue's editor. The editor asked if Kinue joined JNN because her father was a freelance journalist, and Saji explains that his father was framed and imprisoned. His father had told Kinue to seek out facts and connect the truth. Saji asked the editor what Kinue was investigating, and the editor explained she was following the trail of Aeolia and apologized. Patrick opens fire on Tieria, and his shots penetrate the Gundam Virtue's GN field. Lockon tries to snipe the GN-Xs, but he's barely able to scratch them. Patrick and Daryl attack Setsuna with their beam sabers, and he's barely able to hold them off. Several GN-Xs unleash a barrage of fire on Lockon, forcing him onto the defensive. Allelujah wonders if their annihilation was part of the plan, and Tieria fires his GN bazooka at the GN-Xs. He then targets Patrick, but suddenly all four Gundams shut down. Allelujah says they're about to be punished, and Tieria wonders if he's been abandoned by Veda. Setsuna says to himself that once again he wasn't able to become a Gundam. Ribbons asks Alejandro if he wishes to proceed, and Alejandro says the UN forces must be victorious for the world to unite. So long as the GN drives exist, Celestial Being can be reborn, but Alejandro says he's greedy and wants both the world and Celestial Being. Sumeragi orders Christina and Feldt to switch to the backup system. Setsuna recalls his dream of Marina, but he says he's still alive and tries to move. As the backup system comes online, all the Gundams reactivate, except for the Gundam Virtue. Tieria sits in his cockpit, completely catatonic. Patrick closes in on Tieria, but Lockon steps in and trades fire with him. Daryl attacks Setsuna with a beam saber while a pilot named Henry closes in on the other side, but Setsuna tosses a beam dagger through Henry's cockpit, killing him. Patrick makes another run at Tieria with his beam saber, but at the last second Lockon jumps in and takes the force of the attack through his cockpit. Patrick pushes him aside and attempts to attack Tieria again, but he's damaged by incoming fire from Lasse in the GN Arms. Lasse fires again and manages to destroy a GN-X. The rest of the squad retreats, and Daryl says there's no way he can show his face to Graham now. Tieria can't believe that Lockon was hurt while protecting him. Alejandro is surprised that Sumeragi created a backup system in advance, and Ribbons reports that he's cleared level 6. Stegmeyer isn't impressed with the results of the space operation, and the AEU leaders order immediate analysis and mass production of the GN drives. The HRL leader comments that the age of the Gundams is over.